Back To The Future - The Series - Second Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: It's now 1986, Marty and Jennifer are expecting a Baby and Marty still has memories of his old timeline and theorizes of Alternate Universes. Doc Brown is working for the Government with his Time Travel Projects, but worries they will take advantage of it. Biff Tannen continues to be a threat to the Space Time Continuum and Marty and Doc deal with personal and issues.


**Brief Recap From The First Season Of 'Back To The Future.' **Following the Trilogy, Marty Mcfly discovered it was not Doc Brown who visited Marty in the time train in 1985 and was in fact Buford Tannen, who wanted revenge and tried erase both Doc and Marty in 1885, but the time travelling duo prevented his attempts.

Hassam Luka, the leader of the Libyan Terrorist Group, attempted to destroy Los Angeles with a Nuclear Bomb, built by Ronald Harris, who also wanted revenge on Doc. Marty and Doc saved the day - however by doing so ceased the future of the Hover Conversion and this also made Doc Brown realize a potential paradox occurring around the events of 2015.

Ronald Harris would also release a Toxin upon Hill Valley, but the danger is lifted by Clara Clayton's descendant, Claire Clayton, who is a witch and former Girlfriend of Doc and former wife to Ronald. Claire is also mother of Doc's son, who was sold by Ronald.

Also their travels would see them in 1895, 1962, 1937, the last moments of the Dinosaur Era before the Doomsday Asteroid caused an Extinction and 1968. 2015 would briefly be seen in an altered timeline.

Buford Tannen is killed by John Porter in 1968, when he tries to erase Marty as a baby. Hassam Luka is defeated in 1895, when he attempts to destroy time.

On November 5th 1985, Doc is taken by the FBI, who inform Doc, they know of his time travel invention, following the discovery of a Journal written by John Porter. They tell him, he must work for the Government.

Marty discovers he is to be a father, when Jennifer Parker informs him she's pregnant.

**AND NOW THE SECOND SEASON PREMIERE**

**OF BACK TO THE FUTURE. **

**SECOND SEASON OPENING:**

**"BACK IN TIME" BY HUEY LEWIS PLAYS. CLIPS FROM TRILOGY, ALONG WITH CLIPS FROM FIRST & SECOND SEASONS ARE SHOWN. **

* * *

**Episode 13: Reality Check. **

**Saturday**

**May 10th **

**1986**

It's six months later. Marty Mcfly is going to be a father at the age of seventeen. Jennifer is now heavily pregnant after conceiving sometime in October the previous year. The two are in their final years of High School and are both hopeful of leaving with a decent college degree. Marty assures Jennifer, it's not her fault and though they're young, they will give their best for their child. Lorraine and George assure Marty, that this new responsibilty, will not effect his chances of becoming a succesful Musician. Biff teases Marty a lot, that everything has not turned out the way he wanted and this pushes Marty's buttons to a point where George has to restrain his son. The fact of the matter is, he misses Doc, who he has not seen since November 5th 1985. He begins to wonder, what has come of his time travelling Companion and if he's been kept away for a reason.

John Porter has got close to the Mcfly family and both Lorraine and George insist that John keeps quiet on the Buford Tannen scenario which involved him trying to erase Marty and ultimately caused Buford's death in 1968, _of which events happened in the First Season Episode, "Outlaws Of '68' ". _

During this transition, Marty is seen packing away Doc's belongings at his Lab, as it's prepared to be auctioned. Jennifer shows upand Marty remembers how he met Doc and how his friendship helped through his mothers Alcoholism. Jennifer finds Marty referring of Lorraine being an alcoholic rather bizarre.

"Marty, I don't remember your mother being a drinker, never mind an Alcoholic," Jennifer says.

"Of course not," Marty agrees. "That was my mother from my timeline - My original timeline that is."

Jennifer places her hand on Marty's shoulders.

"Yeah I remember you telling me after you got back from 1885. You had a two way memory, following your first trip to 1955."

"That's right. I interfered with my parents first meeting and jeopardized my existence. I influenced my Dad to stand up for himself and the 1985 I returned to, was completley different to the original 1985."

"But, how can you have a two way memory? You should have had all your old memories gone and new ones, once you returned from the past?"

"I don't understand it either Jen. Doc would know all the answers to that. When he took us to 2015 and Griff called me 'Chicken,' I reacted so badly to it, it was like I had been called it constantly. However in my original timeline, I was never referred to as 'Chicken.'

"Which memory of yours is the strongest?"

"Uh - probably my old ones. My new ones are blurry. I would probably react to my new ones out of instinct, but I guess I'm slow to adjusting. I mean with all the time travelling I've done, I'm surprised, my brain hasn't gone into memory overload."

Jennifer then feels a little concerned.

"What is it Jen?"

"If you have no full memories of this new timeline, then the Marty that I knew prior to that October weekend, couldn't have been you? What I mean is, it is you...but..."

"I don't know."

"I mean, you may not be the Marty, that made this baby with me."

"Actually we did make love before we decided to go to the Lake, in my old timeline."

"I guess nothing changed dramatically between you and I?"

"My love for you, will never change Jennifer. No matter what happens I'm still the same person, you've known."

Marty and Jennifer kiss.

When Marty gets home, he is handed a letter by a Western Union, who stated it had been in their possession for 91 years. Marty goes to his room and it's from Doc Brown.

_Dear Marty. _

_I am hopeful you will recieve this letter at your home address on the date I specified. Let me assure you that I'm alive and well. Since November 5th 1985, I have been cooperating with the Government and working with them in my Time Travel projects. Due to unfortunate circumstances in the past, my work and our experiences of Time Travel fell into their hands. I had to negotiate, to keep you out of harms way and me out of jail for possession of Plutonium. For the past six months, from your perspective, I will have possibly travelled through different time periods and have managed to avoid altering events or derail any possible paradoxes. Clara and the boys have since moved to the future from the Old West. They are slowly coming to terms with their new surroundings, although Clara is slightly homesick. I hope your final year at High School is a success and that you and Jennifer have a great future together. I know the way I have written this letter, has made you wonder if we'll see each other again. I don't know how long or if we will. But there is a favour I want to ask of you, as there are strict rules I have to follow to not distrupt the secret of time travel, especially of it involves something personal. I want you to locate my son. Claire Claytons son. In the early sixties, Ronald Harris sold the baby and both Claire and I are uncertain of his whereabouts. If you could Rendezvous to Lone Pine Mall at 12:30 am, on Sunday 11th May 1986, where I will be breaking protocal rules, by secretly sending you a time machine, which has no time tracker on it, like the others at the Lab I work in. Like the Time Train had, before it was destroyed in the Dinosaur Era, I have installed a Location Destination on it. If you manage to complete your mission, return to 1986 and destroy the replica time machine and then if you could inform Claire of our sons possible fate. I cannot indulge myself into my personal affairs. It seems it's more the Governments Project than mine. I'm under watch almost twenty four seven. _

_And so I bid you farewell Marty. You've been a real good friend to me. I do hope we meet again someday. Please, I beg of you, do not attempt to locate me. I can't have your future jeapardized, if you end up on the FBI's wanted list, like I was. Remember you're my best time partner and always will be and I will always treasure our friendship will warm feelings and special place in my heart. _

_Your friend in time._

_Doc. Emmett L Brown. September 14th 1895. _

Marty goes to see Claire at her new Antique clock and during their conversation, Marty asks her if she would consider looking for her son. Claire states she has thought about it often. However, she had hoped she could have used Doc's Time Travelling as a way of locating him, but he's missing. She also adds, that she wiped Ronalds Memory of his bad deeds _which she did in the First Season Episode, 'Dino Crisis.' _

"Claire, since my first time travel experience last year, my original memories still exist," Marty states.

"You mean before you time travelled?" Claire second guesses.

"Right. Certain events changed around dramtically since then and even though I have some memories of this altered timeline, they are not full ones, unlike my old ones. I probably would react to the new ones on instinct, like being called 'Chicken.'

"It will take time for the new ones to kick."

"It's been nearly seven months Claire. I never told anybody this, because I have a theory and it involves Doc too."

"Go on."

"When Doc was fading, during the paradox of his younger self dying in the Doomsday Asteroid in the Dinosaur Era with Ron Harris, he knew where he was based on a dream. But, he dreamt of several outcomes prevented, restored or added, some of which he never experienced, but by his alternate counter parts. During the last six months, Biff again rambled on about this book being stolen from him in 1955 and what if Calvin Klein didn't beat him...I had a dream, from the alternate 1985, Doc and I briefly visited...from the perspective of my otherself. He was a violent dictator, who murdered my father and kicked me off to bording school in Switzerland."

"So, what's your theory?"

"What if my original timeline still exists. But, in a different Universe."

"Marty that's impossible. Once you alter a timeline, it becomes one - one different."

"But, how do you explain my memories?"

"I wish I knew. Maybe Doc is the only one with the answers. I always assumed if you alter events in the wrong way, it could destroy time."

Marty calls in to check on Jennifer. Strickland sees Marty and tells him, that it is a blessing that Doc Brown is not around anymore. John Porter bumps into Marty informs him his new Job is going well and that he wants to find Lucy and his daughter. They also talk about Doc briefly.

"You know after Six months, it's a coincidence you and my parents became so close, after your release from a Mental Institute. Didn't have anything to do with your trip to 1985 and to 1895 did it?" Marty queries.

John hesitates.

"No. It's kind of personal I don't want to talk about. But, it did it me hard," John claims. "Anyway, I sort of knew your parents in the past, before I left for Colorado."

Marty is still unaware, that Buford Tannen tried to kill him as a baby, although he is aware that some stranger tried to kill his mother, according to Doc.

Marty sits at the dinner table with his family and remembers his loser family from the original timeline.

_George is Biff's Supervisor and is being pushed around by him. Lorraine is an alcoholic, Linda cannot get a date and Dave works at Mcdonalds. _

_Strickland stating "No Mcfly, will amount to anything in the history of Hill Valley.' _

Lorraine wonders whats worrying Marty. Marty apologizes for putting his career in jeopardy, following Jennifers pregnancy.

It's 1:15 am, Lone Pine Shopping Mall. Marty nervously enters the Parking Lot. He seems very uncomfortable. He has a flashback from October 26th 1985, when Doctor Emmett Brown unveiled the Time Machine and made Einstein the World's first Time Traveller, during the experiment. He also remembers Doc explaining how he came up with the idea for the Fluxcipacitor, of which makes Time Travel possible. Marty then recounts the moment the terrorists arrive at the Mall open fire on Doc, which forced Marty to escape in the Delorean Time Machine back to 1955 and crashing in Peabody's barn. He also recalls his return from 1955 and watches his other counterpart escaping to the past. The Marty who had a different experience to original Marty.

_The Delorean rolling out of the Truck on October 26th 1985. The Time Travel Experiement and Doc explaining, on how he came up with the idea for the Fluxcipacitor after hitting his head on the sink in 1955. The Libyans turning up and gunning Doc down. Marty escaping to 1955, where hits a scarecrow and crashed into Old Man Peabody's Barn. Marty watching his otherself escape to 1955. _

A gust of wind blows and there are THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS. A new Delorean Time Machine appears out of nowhere. It's a two door and replicates the original. Marty cautiously walks towards it and the Gullwing door flips open. Somebody is inside. Marty is shocked when he sees who steps out. It's eighteen year old Biff Tannen and he looks menacing. When he spots Marty, he's stunned and angry.

"Calvin Klein?" Biff spots.

"Holy shit," Marty gasps.

**TO BE**

**CONTINUED...**


End file.
